1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling usage of a non-contact IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, non-contact integrated circuits (ICs) are becoming widespread in many forms such as IC cards, and are used for a variety of purposes. For example, non-contact ICs are incorporated in information processing apparatuses such as mobile telephone sets. In mobile telephone sets, the non-contact ICs function as so-called electronic money. The electronic money can be used to purchase goods or train or bus tickets or commuter passes.
A device that includes a non-contact IC needs only to be held near an apparatus for reading and writing information known as a reader/writer to make purchases of products, making it remarkably convenient for the user. A drawback is that, if the device is lost or stolen, the electronic money can easily be misused by a third party.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-348475 discloses a technique that restricts use of the functions of a non-contact IC in a device according to a predetermined signal from a base station so as to prevent a third party from misusing the mobile telephone set. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-16398 discloses a technique that first makes authentication based on a security code and only permits use of the non-contact IC after proper authentication.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-348475, the use of the mobile telephone set cannot be restricted while the power of the mobile telephone set is switched off or while the mobile telephone set is in an area where no signal can reach it. Moreover, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-16398, there is a problem of a severe decline in convenience, which is one of the main advantages of a device including a non-contact IC.